


Play Along

by ratafia



Series: ratafia's (Imriss) PB storytimes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not Dean/Cas), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, FBI Agent Benny Lafitte, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Panties, Pining, Praise Kink, Sexual Harassment, Stockings, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: How one bus trip can change your life, a little for the worse, and so much for the better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: ratafia's (Imriss) PB storytimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557166
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170
Collections: ProfoundBond Storytime





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a storytime for the Destiel Discord server - [Profound bond](http://discord.profoundbond.net/).  
Events are loosely based on Aidokime's account of a real-life bus trip.  
Beta'd by amazing and lovely [insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia).
> 
> Sexual harassment is very mild and not graphic. 
> 
> Dean and Cas age difference at the moment of their meeting is 29/20 respectively.

Cas had always sat in the back. Motion sickness was a thing and he didn't find pills particularly helpful. So he made sure to buy a ticket in advance and request the seat at the very back. Additional bonus - he would probably be able to stretch his legs.   
He was decidedly not happy that he’d taken the back seat this time 'round.   
When he settled into it, even though he was one of the first passengers to arrive, there was already somebody sitting next to his spot, by the window. And while it was a normal occurrence, something about that man made Cas nervous.   
The feeling only strengthened when he put a book out as the other seats were filling out with people... Only to be interrupted in his reading barely a minute as he started. 

"What'cha reading there, pretty boy?" 

It was that man by his side. Probably in his 50s, unkempt, scruffy and smiling at Cas a smile that looked like a shark's grin. Not to mention that endearment was absolutely inappropriate.   
Trying to avoid conversation altogether, Cas folded the book, showing the cover to the stranger. It read "B. D Chaurasia's Human Anatomy For Upper Limb, Lower Limb, Thorax And Abdomen."   
The bus doors closed just as the sleazy guy hummed, grinning wider. 

"Would you look at that. Beauty and brains. I'm a lucky man today, it seems." 

Cas was already dreading the rest of the ride. 

As the bus moved through the city at a snail’s pace, thanks to the evening traffic and light snow that hasn't let up since morning, Cas was getting more and more alarmed.   
The dude just wouldn't take a hint.   
Ignoring him turned out to be useless, he just asked Cas his questions over and over until he answered.   
Those included, but were not limited to: 

"What's your name, pretty boy?" - this one Cas totally ignored no matter how many times it was asked. 

"Where you're heading?"   
"What's your star sign?"   
"Do you even believe in astrology?"   
"What'cha you're studying?"   
"Wanna be a doctor, ha, pretty?"

There were almost 20 minutes of this, and Cas was seriously considering just getting off at the nearest stop. Surely, his family would understand him being late because of this...   
This was inappropriate. 

And as the bus stopped at the northern station to pick up the rest of the passengers it started to head towards being downright illegal. 

"You know, pretty boy... I've been in prison for five years. There weren't such pretty faces there, not like yours..." 

That was whispered in Cas' ear.   
As he was trying to lean away, he felt... A hand?   
Yes, a hand, creeping up his knee and onto his thigh. Feeling him up. The scumbag chuckled, and just as Cas was ready to get up... 

"Wow, sweetheart, you okay there? Is that dude bothering you?" - another voice sounded so near, and Cas turned to see an actually pretty face. 

Green eyes so bright they lit up even under the shoddy lighting of the bus. A dusting of sandy blond scruff and adorable freckles on the face that could've belonged to a model...   
The man was slightly older than Cas, it seemed, probably in his mid-20s... And he was frowning, looking right at where that creep still hadn't let go of Cas. He just squeezed his knee tighter, using the cover of Cas' backpack. 

"Sorry, couldn't get on at the South, work got crazy. I've missed you." 

And he was talking as if they knew each other. More so, were close... Very close, apparently.   
As he leaned down, glaring at the creep by the window before wrapping his arms around Cas' neck. 

"Hey, I'm with the police, please, play along," - it probably looked like a kiss as the man whispered quickly into his ear. 

Just at the right time too, because this was getting too much even for Cas' self-control. But if this guy wasn't lying... Well, there was no actual harm in playing along for a bit.   
At least the creep finally took his hand away, scoffing at them. 

"Hi. It's okay, I've missed you too." 

Faking a smile was pretty easy with just how... beautiful the stranger was. He plopped on the other side of Cas, one arm still around his shoulders, comfortable, as though they really did it all the time. 

Finally, everybody was on board, the doors closed and the bus was off to their actual destination. Which lay at least 5 hours away, and that was if the roads stayed clear.   
Cas wanted to talk to the stranger, who was still hugging him, but the creep was so close... And very much listening to them, glaring at the newcomer with an avid hatred. 

"Hey... I don't think anybody's gonna sit there... Come on, sweetheart." 

There was a moment of momentary panic as Cas' backpack was lifted right off his knees... And then he was gently guided into the next seat down the aisle, with the stranger taking the last one, closest to the bathroom.   
That way there was a seat with a backpack between Cas and the creep who was pretty much burning holes into them with his eyes at this point. Still, it felt much safer that way and Cas nodded gratefully, settling in the slightly warm seat.   
The arm was right back around his shoulder, and this time he was tugged closer... 

"I'm Dean. Sorry for this. Laugh as if I said something funny?" 

He sounded really apologetic. And serious. Serious enough for Cas to laugh slightly, turning a bit, leaning into the stranger... Well, into _Dean_, on his own now. To whisper back at him, careful to keep his voice as low as he could to still be heard above the ambient noise of the road. 

"I'm Castiel. What's going on?" 

Dean's brows creased... And where Cas first thought he was in doubt or lost in thought, he soon recognized it as something totally different. 

"_Shit..._" 

That was the only word that Dean managed before clamping his hand over his mouth and bolting to the bathroom. Cas had noticed the sweat on his temples earlier and his slightly pale pallor but figured it was for whatever reason the police needed him to "play along"... but maybe not.   
Definitely not, as the miserable sounds of puking were heard from the bathroom.

"Dean!" - grabbing his backpack, Cas stepped to the door... Finding it unlocked. - "I'm coming in, baby." 

He added the endearment because of the creep. Still staring. Jesus, that was some dedication.   
But Cas had more urgent problems to take care of now.   
Like his savior currently puking his guts out in the small toilet. On the bus. That had already left town and was on its way directly _away_ from any medical assistance. 

"Knew those tacos tasted funny..." - Dean groaned out in between the throwing up. 

"Why did you eat them then?" - Cas asked, more to himself rather than actually expecting an answer. 

Instead, he unzipped his bag, and with little difficulty--the smart packing paid off and was not just him being "a neat freak"--found the first aid kit he carried with him to all the trips.   
He placed it on the counter, crouching near Dean who had stopped puking at least. Though he still looked wrecked, so pale he was pretty much greenish, tears glistening in his eyes. 

"Anything else other than the tacos could've caused this? Does anything hurt? Fever? Disorientation, trouble breathing?" 

As he was listing down symptoms, Dean's face scrunched up in confusion. Frankly, it was almost adorable.   
Only the stench of puke was kinda ruining the mood. A bit. 

"You're a doctor or something?" 

"Student. First-year med-school. So?" 

"Nah... Just. Really bad tacos. Urgh. Fuck, I don't have time for this..." 

As Dean talked, Cas had been busy.   
He might've not learned much of actual medicine yet, but he knew enough to do at least the basic exam.   
Check the pupil's response with a flashlight - upon which Dean swore and almost threw up again, count the pulse, check the temperature... All pointed to the food poisoning. Unsurprisingly. 

"Well, I say you'll live. Mind showing me your badge?" 

Cas made sure to get up and take a step back to his backpack before actually asking that. He was far from being as naive as he looked. People lied all the time. Pretty people probably did it even more. 

"Oh! Yeah, sure... Just give me a sec... Damn." 

Dean... Was rummaging in his pants. Not his pockets, or his jacket. _Pants_. Cas took another step back.   
That is until Dean actually fished out the badge from in there. Cas hesitantly took it, staring straight to the big straight letters FBI on it. The alleged policeman, or the agent, whoever he was, was back to puking.   
But when Cas opened the badge, he didn't see anything suspicious. It looked legit, the photo looking exactly like Dean, just clean-shaven and probably a couple of years younger. 

"Are we going to get blown up?" 

"What?!" - Dean turned to him, the movement probably making him lightheaded as he swayed, moaning miserably. - "No. No blowing up... Just. Catching a bad guy. Sorry to drag you into this..." 

Assessing him with a look, Cas came to the decision. He took a couple of pills from the kit, the water bottle from the bag and walked back to the agent. Who was still sitting on the dirty floor, hugging the toilet. Cas tried his best not to think of all the germs that he was collecting from over there. 

"Any allergies to meds?" - Dean shook his head no. Groaning again. He probably had a headache as well. - "Then take those. Just one sip of water, it's best not to irritate your stomach too much right now. We'll see if those stay down." 

Dutifully, Dean took the pills and one sip. Made a disgusted face at both.   
Honestly, it should've been illegal to be this pretty while being sick. 

"How can I help?" - green eyes snapped towards him, suddenly aware and curious.

"You don't have to..." 

"Yeah, as you've pointed out, I've already been dragged into it. It'd be much more suspicious if we suddenly started acting like strangers," - interrupted Cas, taking the water back and taking out a handkerchief. - "You know who you're looking for? If it's not top-secret... Or anything."

"You sure?" - Dean actually clamped his mouth shut again at Cas' glare. And mimicked zipping it in. And throwing away the key. 

How old was he, twelve?   
With a sigh, he soaked the handkerchief in the sink, bending down to swipe the cold cloth over Dean's forehead. And his temples, washing away the sweat and cooling him down a bit. A gentle swipe across the eyes, which closed promptly, cheeks and finally the bright pink lips.   
With which the guy was puking just a minute ago. Funny how Cas actually needed to remind himself of that. 

"So?" 

"Well... Screw it. It's the douche that was harassing you. Can't give you any details, but let's just say he's far from a nice guy." 

"I kinda figured that when he started fondling me without consent." 

Dean chuckled. Good sign, that he wasn't puking after that or after talking anymore. Probably because there wasn't much left to puke with... Still. 

"Anyway, we can't really grab him yet... Only watch. Honestly, with your help. Well. It'd be great, but I'd rather not. I am not putting you, the civilian, in danger." 

And just like that, the playful careless air was gone. Replaced with steely confidence, that was even hotter. Also, Cas suddenly felt much more confident that he'd get to the end of this trip without getting shot or stabbed. Positives all around.

"Wait... Did you say we?" 

Dean measured him with a look. Cas stared right back. After half a minute of that staring game--Dean had the greenest eyes ever, Cas could swear--the agent relented, heaving a sigh. 

"I have a partner on the bus. Not telling who can't have you sneaking glances and blowing our cover." 

"Fair enough," - Cas stood, extending his hand for the agent. - "What's the plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

This day sucked. This assignment sucked. Those tacos sucked major balls. Probably literally, with how Dean's stomach was still trying to tie itself in knots even with whatever pills Castiel had given him.   
Which were a godsend, really. As was the guy.   
He even looked like an angel, with those unfathomable blue eyes... Dean sure hoped he was legal, at least.   
Playing a couple was a risky move, but he couldn't afford to make too big of a scene and risk the target getting off the bus. He also couldn't allow the scumbag getting handsy. They needed him moving. If they could only catch him crossing state lines...   
Still, tacos. That sucked. 

"You're feeling better?" - the gentle tone of that gruff voice, that clashed so hard with Castiel's looks, tore Dean from daydreaming. 

And there were those eyes, staring him down. He noticed he and Castiel were probably around the same height. Perfect for kisses.   
Which was absolutely not the right thing to think about right now. At all. 

"Not throwing up. So. Awesome," - when he smirked, Castiel only nodded, totally serious. 

Cool, slender hand touched his forehead. Damn, that was way too nice for the situation they were in. Benny would make fun of him for months over this.   
But he really couldn't help himself, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. It was just... _nice_.   
Just like their overall position.   
With Castiel... _Cas_, snuggled to his side, warm and solid. Dean stayed in the seat by the bathroom at his insistence, which was probably wise, since he felt ready to get back to throwing up every other second.   
Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder, getting back to his reading.   
Yup, Benny was gonna laugh his ass off. 

On the flip side, the target had been pretty calm, save for occasional glare thrown Dean's way. And those seem to be more on Cas' account than anything else. A cursory glance over the passengers showed Benny pretending to nap by one of the windows. So far everything looked good.   
If only his body had gotten the message and chilled.   
A sudden pang of hurt shot through his belly, making him groan.   
Cas was immediately there, checking him over, cool hands--those still felt way too good--slipping to his neck, kneading it, trying to ease the tension. Damn, despite looking pretty fragile the guy had some pretty strong fingers.   
It was probably the poisoning that kept forcing Dean to think about all those details instead of the dangerous criminal sitting barely a meter from him.   
Totally the poisoning.   
Not that concerned frown of the black eyebrows, and not those blue eyes, so close...   
Another cramp, stronger than the last, coiled in his belly. Dean dropped his chin instinctively, trying to fold onto himself... Only to bump his forehead into Cas' jaw, as he was leaning down in concern.   
He even _smelled_ nice.   
Dean glanced down, looking for an escape from his thoughts, finding only more fuel for them.   
As the bus was pretty warm, Cas unbuttoned his trenchcoat and a suit jacket, and even a couple of top buttons of his shirt. Which, thanks to the angle, provided Dean with a perfect view of his collarbones and part of his chest.   
_"Criminals, Dean. Think of the criminals!"_

Easier said than done, really. Maybe if he distracted himself with talking... 

"Hey, sweetheart, how are your studies? Aced that test as usual?" 

He had no idea if Cas actually aced any tests, but he sure looked like someone who would. He was reading a school-related book on the bus. During the Christmas holiday. 

"Mhm?" - Cas looked at him distractedly, tilting his head. A lock of the tousled black hair fell on his forehead. It was a struggle to not reach out to swipe it away. - "Ah, yes, actually. Even Meg did this time, so now I'll have to buy her lunch next year..." 

_"He's good. Personal details, but nothing too precise so I couldn't follow. Smart."_

"Great job, Cas," - as soon the nickname slipped out from Dean's mouth, he was rewarded with the most delightful sight. 

Bright against the fair skin, pink splotches of blush blooming on Cas' cheekbones. And then he bit his lower lip.   
Jesus, good thing that scumbag near them couldn't see that, with Cas sitting with his back to him. This was far too precious to allow him to see. 

"It was nothing special..." - finding some semblance of calm mumbled Cas, looking anywhere but at Dean. 

"Bullshit. You've worked hard, and you did a great job. You should be proud. I sure am."

That wasn't a lie. He knew it, and Cas knew it, as he caught him with another stare. So... _intense_. Like he was trying to read Dean's thoughts or something. He clearly liked what he found there, because he blushed even harder. 

"Well.. Thank you, Dean." 

Damn. This assignment sucked indeed. But maybe there would be time to get to know Cas better after... Dean hoped. He could hope, at least. 

Time went on. An hour, two.   
Dean was still feeling queasy, but overall - much better. He hadn't thrown up either, even though it had been a close thing a couple of times.   
And each time Cas was there, shushing him, whispering something too quiet to hear, but gentle, distracting background to hang onto. As his fingers slid over Dean's neck and shoulders, scratching over his scalp one time.   
Seriously, it was harder and harder to feel sick by the second. Things were harder in general. 

What really worried Dean, was that the bus moved slower and slower.   
And the snow falling behind tinted windows grew only heavier. The temperature was falling too, and though the bus had been warm when it started its journey, now it was almost chilly.   
Cas even closed his jacket back and was cuddling into Dean far closer, trying to stay warm too.   
As it was getting colder and colder, Dean felt it more as he started shivering. 

"Come on, it'll be warmer that way," - he patted his lap invitingly. Cas blushed again, shaking his head slightly. The problem was, his knees were shaking too, and his hands, even though he had put the book away half an hour before, clasping them together. 

"Yeah, not the time to be shy, sweetheart. Not letting you catch a cold." 

And before Cas could protest, Dean was already scooping his legs below the knees and throwing them over his lap. Cas squeaked out a shocked sound, equally ridiculous and adorable, but Dean only hugged him closer, cradling the man to his chest and covering his shivering palms with his own hand. 

"There we go," - his lips were right by Cas' ear now. Almost touching. He could see the goosebumps running down Cas' neck below the collar. 

But at least they weren't freezing their asses (or other bits) off now.   
And everything was good.   
Right until the second the bus' engine groaned, splattered... And stilled.   
Good thing Dean had a good grip on Cas, otherwise he'd have fallen at the sudden jerking stop. The lights in the bus went out too. 

"Damn." 

Several people agreed with him in the dark, offering quite the range of expletives for the situation. 

After getting past the initial surprise, Dean made sure to stick his legs out so that if the target were to try to leave in the confusion, he'd certainly trip on them and alert Dean.   
That did not happen, though he heard some rustling from the side.   
Instead, Cas, who was sitting in his lap fairly relaxed by now, tensed again.   
Going totally rigid more like it, his breath coming faster, and fingers clutching Dean's wrist in a death grip. 

"Hey, hey, sweetheart, it's okay. I've got you. Can you take your phone out for me? It'll be a flashlight." 

He made sure to keep his voice even and calm, nearly a whisper, but not quite. Just a little louder, to get Cas' attention, and, hopefully, not let him completely panic. 

"Yeah. Yeah..." - having an easy task to follow seemed to help too, and Cas fumbled with his pockets for the phone. 

With a little more clicks that was necessary he did manage to light up the flashlight, others doing the same in the seats by now, and with it, the darkness dissipated a bit. Cas breathed out shakily, but his back under Dean's arm got that much more relaxed. 

"Good boy," - it was just a common phrase. Just something to calm him down. But Dean could feel the shiver that went through Cas with it all through his own body. There was no hiding a sharp intake of breath either. 

All Dean wanted to keep him close and find out how else he can make him shake... But it really, _really_ wasn't the time.   
Instead, he had to carefully shift from under him, settling Cas into the seat proper and carefully getting up.   
He was stopped by the return of the death grip on his arm and the terrified stare of blue eyes that looked black against the light of the phone. 

"Don't leave me."

"Cas..." - Jesus, that stare would be the death of him. 

With half an eye on the fidgeting creep to the side, Dean sunk to one knee, careful not to sink down completely. The floor was wet with melted snow and he had enough dirt on him from the bathroom already.   
He didn't know what was the problem. Whether Cas was afraid of the dark, or being left alone in it, or the guy near him. Maybe all of the above.   
But he had to calm him down. Panicking would not help anybody right now. And Dean had to find out what was happening with the bus. 

So, without many options, he chose the one that was easiest for him.   
Which was cradling Cas' face in his palm, drawing him close. Until he could feel his skipping breaths on his lips. He was tempted. So tempted.   
Dean shifted, leaving a soft, chaste kiss on Cas' cheek instead. Nuzzling into him, hand weaving into his hair, ruffling it in a hopefully soothing gesture. As Cas slumped into the touch, Dean leaned to his ear. 

"You're not alone, Cas. I'll be right back. Remember, you won't be alone here. _Remember..._ Keep the light on. Scream if anything, and I mean, _anything_ happens. I just need to check in with the driver. Okay?" 

He kept up with the light scratches through Cas' hair until his arm was released. 

"Okay. Just... Don't be long, yeah?" 

"Promise, sweetheart." 

This was as much as he could do. As much as he allowed himself, in this intimate darkness, so close.   
He stood up, quickly getting through the other passengers to the doors. Which he had to force open. At least Benny gave him an acknowledging nod on the way. He'd keep an eye on the creep. And Cas. 

Just as he was leaving, the lights came back on. Someone cheered, somebody laughed in relief, but Dean couldn't really see Cas from over here.   
He could see the driver though, half-buried in the engine, with the hood of the bus propped up. 

"What's the word?" 

"In one word? Snow," - the man gestured around them, where, well... That was a lot of snow. And it just kept falling, looking like it'll turn into a decent blizzard pretty soon. 

"Let me take a look? I know a thing or two about engines." 

Dean kept thanking his lucky stars that it wasn't anything major. With the driver's help, they managed to not just get the bus up and running but even crawl through the ever-increasing snowfall to the nearest bus station.   
It was a tiny oasis of warmth, carved into the wide expanse of snowy nothing. 

Cas looked freaked out but in one piece when Dean came back inside, but hadn’t let go of him for a second after. At least he’d stopped shaking after Dean promised that everything was alright. 

Except it wasn't so much.   
The fact that they had driven to the station was a miracle already. They were going to get stuck there at least till morning, the driver guessed, when the authorities could get the heavy-duty machinery to clean up the snow.   
The only upside? There was really nowhere to go. The station was the only shred of civilization for miles around, and in the blizzard, anybody stupid enough to try and make it on foot would likely freeze to death before reaching another.   
So Dean and Benny just had to keep their eyes open.   
He, however, had Cas to look out for too.   
Even more so than their charade entailed because he noticed the stare the creep was throwing at Cas before he returned. He knew those kinds of looks. They did not promise anything good.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, folks! That's the situation! We'll give out blankets for those who want to remain here, others can come with me to the station. Hopefully, the motel has some rooms left too!" 

Driver shrugged to the indignant shouts from the passengers and simply went outside. Cas was back to shaking in Dean's lap. Now with the cold too, as the engines were down for the night and the heating was off. 

"That's weird."

"You're telling me," - chuckled Dean, squirming again to try and find a better position. 

Which was nearly impossible. Still, he figured, it was better than freezing something off in the barely heated station or the motel where the walls looked like they'd go down any second.   
They were still in the bus. About half of the seats were empty, though as quite a bit of passengers chose to stay as well. Including the creep, which meant neither Dean nor Benny were moving.   
They exchanged a quick texts while hunkering down for the night, establishing shifts to watch the creep.   
Benny also totally made fun of him for getting a "pillow" too, along with the blanket. Meaning Cas, of course.   
Who was currently smushed in between Dean and the back of the seats they were laying on.   
There were a couple of blankets over them, along with some warm clothes from Cas' backpack. Dean begged for some dinner, but was resolutely denied at the premise that nothing in the station was nowhere even close to food suitable for his upset stomach. 

So here they were. Pressed so close Dean could feel the beat of Cas' heart on his back.   
Along with astounding amount of...hardness.   
Where Dean thought that Cas was all thin and elegant as his fingers, there were actually a wall of clearly trained muscles behind his back. A very warm, cozy wall, that was cuddling him.   
Jesus, good thing it wasn't _him_ pressed into Cas' ass right now. Because that would get really awkward really fast.

Right as Dean was drifting off to sleep (he had the morning watch), trying really, really hard to ignore the body pressed into him, the hushed silence of the bus was interrupted by a child's cry.   
As the mother had tried to calm the kid down, she only cried harder. In the incoherent sobbing Dean caught something about the "cold" and the "dark", which was understandable.   
Even he was a little bit miffed by the isolated feeling inside the bus, the snow falling and falling, covering the machine with the soundproofing blanket.   
But just as the child was going into full-on hysterics... Dean heard Benny's voice. 

"Cease your crying, citizen! You have nothing to fear while I'm here!" 

_What the fuck is he doing?_

The question was clearly not only on his mind. Cas squirmed behind him, hooking his chin above Dean's head. Probably to hear better, as there was really nothing to see with the row of seats right in front of them.   
But just as Dean was tensing and getting ready for the blown cover, Benny continued.   
Getting into his favorite thing after his job.   
Telling the most _ridiculous_ stories ever.   
Dean fell asleep to Cas' mumbling about how "that could not have happened..." in his ear and Benny regaling the calming kid with his "sniper on top of the White House" tale. 

The alarm buzzed in Dean's pocket, waking him up... To find Cas had completely changed their positions somewhere during the night.   
Where they had both lain on their sides, spooning, Cas was now splayed over Dean, his face hidden in the crook of his neck. Also, those seemingly eternally cold hands were tucked under Dean's t-shirt at his waist.   
He grumbled as Dean reached for the phone, turning the alarm off, but he didn't wake up. Behind the windows snow was still falling, the pitch-black darkness still there, never mind the predawn hour. He shot a text to Benny indicating that he’d woken up. 

["Sure you did! Probably all of you woke up alright! With that snack all over you."] 

_That ass..._

Honestly, Dean was happy that some parts of him really didn't wake up in that situation. Including his stomach. Getting nauseous right now would be disastrous.   
Adjusting his position slightly and stretching as much as he could without jostling Cas, Dean listened to his body. He wasn't cold - big plus there, he was hungry though, slightly numb in places, but overall pretty good. He even managed to feel fairly rested, despite the uncomfortable seat and the headache-inducing pillow in the form of Cas' backpack.   
However cozy this was, though, he needed to get up at least partially. He needed to see the creep, who was camped out close to the middle of the bus on one of the freed-up spots. 

By the time he’d coaxed a sleepy Cas into different position he was regretting each and every choice that lead him here, to this bus, to this moment.   
Because yes. This time it was him pressed into Cas' ass with his crotch. And it was just as awful...ly tempting as he thought it would. Especially with Cas so pliant in his embrace, leaning into his chest, half seated, half lying in the seat.   
And as he fell right back asleep as soon as they stopped moving, Dean was forced to stay awake. And keep watch.   
With a lapful of sinfully hot guy.   
What was even his life? 

Torture, that what it was. 

As he was doing his job and being vigilant and whatnot, the creep seemed to be sleeping soundly. Must've been nice to not have any conscience at all, to sleep like that after everything that he'd done...   
Cas was simultaneously part of the torture and the salvation from it.   
After a while he burrowed into Dean further, squirming until his back was leaning on the seats and he could use Dean's shoulder as a pillow. His hands stubbornly returned under Dean's t-shirt.   
At this angle, Dean had a perfect view of the barely illuminated face, looking like something out of this world. Such a soft expression, shapely lips slightly parted, eyelashes fluttering... He was beautiful and it was a challenge to not look at him, but at the aisle of the bus. 

At least Cas kept Dean from falling right back asleep.   
He was too aware of the warm weight on him, any minute shift and squirm, every breath. 

Damn, he hoped they made it out of this soon and one piece and he could just ask him on a date. 

_A date?.. Damn. I barely know the guy. Should have some more sleep._

Forget the blue balls, it was Cas' cuteness that would kill Dean in the end. 

They were stranded in the middle of nowhere, possibly in constant danger of bodily harm, and Cas... Cas made the time to find crayons and paper and even some coloring book somewhere.   
Because as it turned out, he stayed awake for far longer than Dean, listening to Benny's tales. And to the kid.   
And in between repelled alien invasions and secret bunkers that Benny loved so much, he somehow pieced together the not so happy story of the girl. And that she was bored and sad. And didn't have anything to do. Her mother was tired and broke...   
So yeah, here he was, smiling at the little girl and giving her crayons.   
The child beamed at him and went all in, hanging from his shoulders in a monkey fashion.   
And he just... Took a second to check in with the mother and hugged her back, lifting the girl as if she weighed nothing. The child shrieked in delight. More so when Cas swirled on the spot a couple of times, with her hanging onto him.   
And he took her around the bus sitting on his shoulders.   
Looking as if he were carrying a scarf, not a bouncing up and down ten-year-old. 

Blue balls were back. With vengeance. 

The more important part, though, they were moving again.   
The blizzard stopped and now it was a crisp, clear morning. It would be perfect. If Dean hadn't had a job to do.   
Speaking of which, either their target got bored with Cas, which was unlikely, or he was trying to project a sense of false security onto him, which was not good for many reasons.   
One, with the creep changing seats it was that much trickier to keep an eye on him.   
Second... the seat that he took is what troubled Dean.   
Right next to the visibly cheered up girl that Cas had taken a shine to and her mother. 

Benny agreed that this was rather alarming, given what they knew about this guy’s psyche, so they were extra vigilant. 

Those were some tense three hours, as the bus crawled through the barely cleared roads. There was space for one car in one direction in the best case and the driver had to slow down to not clip somebody coming towards them every time.   
But they did it.   
They crossed state lines, and the creep was right there on the bus. Riding to where, hopefully, the entire squad waited ready to take him in. 

In the meantime, Dean had Cas.   
Who gave up on sitting upright fifteen minutes in and went down. Settling his head on Dean's lap. And then he opened his book and started reading. Just like that. 

"You're a menace, you know that, right?" 

The sight of those blue eyes looking up at him literally from crotch level... Good thing it was plenty cold still. 

"Yes. What you're gonna do about it? Spank me?" 

And he knew exactly what he was doing. He may have been blushing, but there was no hesitation in his tone, only teasing insolence. Turning to lust as Dean retaliated, getting his hands right in the mess of the black hair and tugging. 

"Keep that up, and I might just have to." 

Cas gently shook his hand off. Breathed out, breathed in, deep, calming down. Returned his eyes to his book. And only after he’d done that... only then he said it. 

"Not really the right incentive to make me stop, you know." 

They were almost there.   
The city was already in sight when one of the passengers practically screamed that he couldn’t hold it in anymore and he needed to pee **Right The Fuck Now**. As if on cue, the little girl joined in. Then someone else. And another one.   
The bathroom on the bus had been frozen solid from the night before and was judged unusable.  
So, three minutes later, here they were, almost there, but oh so far away.   
Far away from the SWAT and proper procedure, and Cas was looking up at Dean. 

"Ehm... I kinda need to go too." 

So they went. Benny was back on the bus, as Dean escorted Cas to the diner they stopped by. 

"You're not going to walk me all the way there, right?" 

"Well..."

"Dean. Pretty sure I'm not the criminal here. Let me pee in peace, would you."

That sounded logical. Cas was an adult--Dean had actually asked about that at some point. He could take care of himself. So he let him go, even though Dean stubbornly tracked his crinkled trenchcoat all the way to the bathroom doors with his eyes.   
It would be fine, he kept telling himself.   
Cas would be fine.   
Cas would be... fine. 

He picked up immediately as he saw Benny's number on the screen, and Dean's heart sunk as his partner almost shouted at him. 

"I lost him! I lost the fucker!" 

"Cas..." 

Dean practically ran into Benny in the isle of the diner. As people stared his thoughts were focused on only one thing. To make sure Cas is alright.   
He had to be, he had to be just here... 

"Cas!" 

The bathroom was empty. The stalls were empty, he wasn't either in men's or women's... He wasn't in the diner either. 

"Son of a bitch! What the hell, I thought you had him!" 

Benny looked as worried as Dean felt. And guilty. 

"Well not like I could just walk in with him?! He'd make me in a second! I figured you have the other exit, I took the one he got in through... Fuck. There must be another one, come on." 

And there was. Through the kitchen, where the cooks confirmed the pair fitting the description of Cas and the creep passing through a minute ago.   
They couldn't be far, could they? And Cas was fine...   
He had to be. 

Dean swallowed the panic, snapping into the action mode. He had to be rational. Smart.   
That was the best way to make sure Cas would be okay. 

"Okay, okay. I'll go here. Circle around, make sure they're not somewhere on the road already." 

"Got it." 

Benny complied instantly. Dean ran outside, pulling out the hidden gun from his ankle holster. 

"Not a step further, _agent_, unless you want to see a new hole in this pretty face." 

"Alistair," - Dean growled, turning slowly. 

To see Cas standing, ramrod straight in between him and the man Dean had been chasing for almost a year now. Who had him under the barrel of the gun, pressed into that bed hair Dean had stroked just a little while ago. 

"Let him go. He’s got nothing to do with this." 

The fucker actually laughed. Full body chortles, all menacing joy. Which was pretty typical for the fucker... What wasn't though, was that Cas, instead of looking terrified, had... glanced back, using the momentary distraction? 

"Don't do anything stupid," - Dean looked straight at Cas. Who... smiled. Jesus, Dean would go grey at this rate. Where the hell was Benny? 

"Oh, I wish I could. Leave him alone, that is. But once I saw how you look at him... Well, agent. I just can't pass up on all that fun now. To see how you'd look when I'm done with him... I promise, he won't be that pretty then." 

Dean had to ignore that. It was a clear taunt, just to push him out of balance...   
But damn, it was working.   
It was working on him, except Cas still stood, deadpan and calm, and after he glanced back at the Alistair again... He caught Dean's eye. And whispered soundlessly something. 

_"Play along."_

"Now, agent, how about you lower that gun and slide it right here. Slowly." 

Dean didn't want to. But Cas kept making that expression. As if telling him "trust me".   
Swearing, and with his heart racing a mile a minute... Dean did.   
Wanting nothing more than to punch that delighted smirk Alistair made as Dean started lowering his gun. Slowly. 

Slow enough for Alistair to get frustrated. Slow enough for Benny to sneak from the other side of the alley, still too far away to do anything, but _here_. Slow enough, so that Alistair took his focus off of Cas, clearly not seeing him as a threat...   
Which Cas realized too and used it.   
And damn, if this wasn't for the life or death situation, Dean would probably be having a boner just from the sight unfolding before his eyes. 

It was like a movie.   
Cas, standing almost relaxed one second and moving the next.   
Turning on his heel, taking a step to the side, leaving the immediate range of the possible shot.   
Practiced.   
Measured.   
Knowing. And so damn hot.   
And quickly, as Cas, not giving Alistair even a moment to catch up, grabbed his arm into a hold, twisting it.   
The sickening crack of breaking bones got drowned out by a cry of pain.   
Except Cas didn't stop, continuing the motion, stepping right into Alistair's space, twisting the broken hand, from which the gun had already fallen to the ground, useless.   
Twisting it behind Alistair's back, up, until he was forced to his knees, screaming, and Cas just...   
Smashed his face into the snow, muffling the shouts, the hand still in the hold, and his own knee between Alistair's shoulder blades, totally immobilizing him. 

"Damn, kid... Remind me not to get on your bad side," - Benny was the first to come to his senses. 

Holstering his weapon, pulling out handcuffs to put them on the whimpering fucker.   
Whose almost victim released his grip, standing up... Only to tumble right back onto the ground.   
Almost. 

"I've got you, Cas. I've got you," - Dean whispered to shaking Cas, cradling him in his arms. 

After that, time flew.   
Cas did get to his family, but after almost a day spent in the police station, giving his statement, and then in the hospital, getting a checkup. Which turned up perfect, save for some mild shock, understandably. 

Dean wanted to be there, to soothe all the fear and the trembling, but he couldn't.   
There were reports to submit, the paperwork for transfer, and his own statements to make, and a million other things that followed catching a criminal of such caliber. 

He did steal a moment to take Cas' number. Which was given with a shy smile. And a goodbye hug, so tight it stole his breath.   
The shine of blue eyes clearly stole his heart. 

That was the only explanation why in the months that followed Dean simply couldn't get Cas out of his head. 

They exchanged short texts from time to time, and met a few times for the interviews...   
Anything more than that would be a conflict of interest for the upcoming trial.   
Cas was a witness, and one of the victims, and Dean's job had rules. 

Those rules didn't help the surge of possessiveness that rose when he saw Cas, striding up to the stand in the courtroom. Looking so... well, he looked professional, but also, that dark navy suit was fitted for him _perfectly_.   
Sentencing Dean to think about anything _but_ the case for a minute there. Or two. 

_That ass!.._

Cas held up on the stand perfectly too. Calm, but with enough emotion shining through to convince the jury. His story was clear and concise, and Dean was sure they had this.   
The only thing that he was worried was the defense lawyer. The sleazy, posh bastard who had no qualms working for somebody like Alistair.   
And who was hell-bent on making _Cas_ look like a dangerous element here, and his client - just an innocent victim. 

"It says here you're proficient in... Three types of martial arts?" - the lawyer shuffled through his papers demonstratively. 

"That's correct." 

"Care to elaborate why would a civilian, learning to be a doctor need those?" 

_Son of a bitch!_

"Well, I'm gay," - the whispers rose in the courtroom, until the judge silenced them. The prosecutor turned paler by two shades in two seconds. 

"I don't see how that answers my question, Mr. Novak," - the slimy grin on lawyer's face just screamed, "I got you!". Cas though... Cas was still cool as a cucumber, continuing totally unperturbed. 

"The students in my school didn't like me liking boys. So, I started learning self-defense. It turned out I like boys _and_ martial arts." 

This time it was a rush of stifled laughter. Including some from the jury. And even though the defense tried and tried to milk something out of him... Dean already knew that Cas just probably saved everybody from that psycho once again. 

Dean couldn't wait for the sentence to be announced. And not just because he wanted to see justice served. 

"Guilty on all charges" had never sounded sweeter.   
As Benny clapped him on the shoulder, Dean was looking around for Cas. He was present too, as this was the final hearing...   
And he wasn't in his seat.   
Instead, he stood by the door. As soon as Dean caught his eyes... he winked. And slipped out, leaving Dean dry-mouthed and very, very excited for totally another reason than putting another criminal behind bars.   
He could barely wait until he could leave.   
Benny just rolled his eyes at his impatience, way too used to it by now. So used that Dean actually got a nickname in the office by that point. _Agent Pine._

Dean's phone buzzed. Cas' number. 

[3rd floor. Fire exit.]

As soon as he was released, Dean was skipping the steps to get to the meeting point. He'd take all the teasing to finally be able to just... Get Cas. To talk to him, for fucks sake, if nothing else.   
He was that far gone. 

He was falling deeper still, as the strong arms caught him right as he stepped through the doors and dragged him to the closest wall. 

"No tacos tonight, I hope?" 

Dean couldn't hold in the burst of laughter. Cas, who was squinting at him, so deadly serious and suspicious, joined in. He was still giggling, when Dean hugged him by the waist, feeling all those _‘trained in three types of martial arts’_ muscles under his palms. 

"Nope. No more tacos for me. Not without you around." 

Fuck. He loved making Cas blush. And this close, pressed into each other, Dean could actually feel the heat radiating off those flaming cheeks. Adorable. 

"Good." 

This was the last thing either of them said for quite a while.   
Their mouths were rather busy with other matters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No plot, all smut over here. Feel free to skip if it's not your cup of tea. :3

They've been together two years by now.   
Two crazy, delightful years, filled with them butting heads (and other parts of the anatomy) together only to keep coming back to each other. All the better for it.   
It was hard to balance their schedules, with Dean's work taking him away at the most unpredictable times, and Cas' med-school taking up the lion's share of his time.   
But they made it work. Because they were so much better together than apart. 

It got a lot easier when they finally settled on a place and moved in together.   
Waking up with Cas star fished all over him, the eternal bed head stuffed into his nose... There were very few things better. _Very_ few. 

But it made it all the harder to be apart. It was mostly when Dean was forced somewhere for a case, and even though Cas was understanding, and supportive, and amazing... They missed each other.   
All the sweeter was the reunion.   
Cas usually made sure to clear his schedule for the day Dean would be returning to greet him... But not this time, apparently. The loft was dark and quiet when Dean walked in, dropping the bags in the hall.   
Confused, Dean shot a text to Cas, figuring than something came up in the hospital, and went into the shower, eager to wash away the stress and the grime of the trip. 

He took his time, so happy to finally be home. Safe.   
The hot water and the pressure of their shower _just right_... He indulged.   
Which somebody used to his advantage. 

Because as Dean stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his hair he stepped onto... a paper.   
With a drawn pointer on it.   
There was another one, a little bit further down the hall.   
A whole chain of them, leading Dean to the bedroom.   
The bedroom lit only by the soft candlelight.   
The bedroom, where on his favorite sheets lay Cas.   
Wearing only bright blue panties.   
And black stockings. 

"Welcome home." 

Dean's brain short-circuited for a second there.   
He always thought that he’d gotten used to just how wickedly kinky Cas could be, and then he would do something like that.   
And Dean was totally blown away, not for the first time, wondering just how exactly he lucked out this much and got this gorgeous man to want to be with him.   
Not that he was complaining. 

Good thing he hadn’t bothered to get dressed after the shower. 

"Cas... You look..." 

"Yes?" - Dean hated that quirked smile. It meant that Cas had a plan for him. 

"Ravishing," - he settled on, as Cas slowly spread his knees. 

Grinning.   
Knowing exactly what it did to Dean. To see him like that.   
The colors and the lingerie, so delicate, so thin... All the more seductive on Cas' form, lithe and toned, that got Dean salivating on the worst day.   
This was downright jaw-dropping. 

Dean kneeled on the edge of the bed, reaching out, eager to touch.   
The stockings were smooth under his palm, and coarser texture of lace on the thigh, keeping it in place.   
With so much going on, only then did Dean notice just how aroused Cas already was, his hard cock barely fitting into the panties. 

It was the last thing he saw before his willful boyfriend grabbed him with both thighs in those stockings in a chokehold, toppling him onto the bed.   
He then proceeded to manhandle a stunned Dean further up, his biceps tensing, his form and definition always the perfect tease for Dean. And before he knew it, Dean was pinned to the bed with that wicked angel straddling his hips. 

"I missed you so much, sweetheart." 

This time Cas' face beamed with a soft, genuine smile, as he bent down to place the first kiss of the night on Dean's lips. 

"Missed you too," - he mumbled in between kisses. 

And he had clearly missed him _hard_.   
Dean was shivering already, as Cas ground his ass right into his crotch. If his tactile sensations were correct those panties he wore were a thong. Leaving so much of the lush, soft skin to press right into Dean.   
He couldn't really check, as Cas pinned his arms above his head and ordered not to move them.   
It wasn't all that often that Cas got into a dominating mood, but when he did... those nights Dean treasured, elated to see each and every side of his beautiful boyfriend blossoming, free to express himself.   
It helped that it was sinfully hot too. 

Being teased by Cas writhing over him.   
Nibbling on his neck as Cas moaned, rubbing his cock into Dean's hip, the lace of the panties and the stockings sending delicious shivers all over. 

It wasn't long before Dean was aching with desire, thrusting up to meet each grind and push.   
Teeth bit onto his nipple, a touch too harsh. But that pain was balanced by the slick hand spreading the lube over his cock. 

"Yes, please, Cas, please..."

And where Dean was expecting for Cas to take the panties off at some point, he did not.   
Where Dean was worried about Cas, who just pushed them aside, lining up Dean's cock...   
That worry flew right out of his head along with all other thoughts except _"Fuck"_ and _"Yes"_.   
He understood now why Cas was so hard when he came in.   
He had prepped himself, probably laying right there on their bed. Listening to Dean showering, waiting for him as he fucked himself with his fingers. 

And now Cas was fucking himself on Dean's cock.   
The lace, blue and black, still all there.   
Just slightly damp, slightly crumpled, as Cas slowly pushed his hips lower and lower. With his head thrown back, lip bit, hands on Dean's chest for balance... 

"You're so beautiful..." - Cas cracked his eyes open. Another push down, and he moaned, low and wicked. Thighs trembling with effort. 

Dean had to grab onto the headboard to stop himself from touching, from feeling all the smooth skin and stockings, and the lace, and dragging Cas down faster. 

"Want to fuck you so much... Those fucking stockings. You're killing me here, babe. Such a pretty boy." 

Dean could feel the jerk of Cas' hips, the desperate clench of his ass when he heard that. The nails scraped over his chest, over his nipples, and Cas moaned again. His ass now flush with Dean's hips. 

"Do you have any idea what'cha doing to me, Cas?" 

Cas didn't answer. Too busy squirming in Dean's lap, getting used to the intrusion and torturing Dean all in one. 

"Just looking at you... Fuck," - Dean lost his thought at the first exploratory thrust. But he forced himself to continue because as much as he liked saying it, Cas went positively wild with praise. In all the best ways. 

And if Dean wasn't allowed to touch... Well, he wasn't the one to just lay back and take it. He’d missed Cas too. 

"I keep saying I've missed you when I return... But there are just no words to tell you... Damn, Cas. It's hard to sleep without you. And this... There's no one else. No one even comes close." 

Cas got the rhythm going.   
Up and down, gradual, an almost lazy push and pull.   
But the more Dean talked, the more needy Cas sounded. Moans turning to whines. So he kept going. 

"And here you are, like this. Waiting for me, so fucking pretty... So sexy, and all for me. Perfect. Would keep you in bed 24/7 if I could. Just fucking into that tight ass. Would let you ride me all you want..." 

Not so lazy anymore.   
Sharper, each and every push down thrusting Dean's cock as deep as it would go.   
It was hard to tell with the panties in the way, but if the flush spreading all over Cas' neck and the tips of his ears was to be believed, he was close. 

"Dean..." 

Another push down, and Cas stayed for a moment, writhing in place, so caught up in the feeling. 

"Yeah, babe, I'm right here. Bet you can feel me nice and deep. Taking my cock so good. Like you were made for it." 

A desperate jerk, an aborted thrust of those infernal hips, all the way down and down.   
Cas was clearly having trouble but he stubbornly stayed settled there. Determined to finish it just like that, Dean recognized that crinkle in his eyebrows.   
He just needed a little help to get to the end. 

"Such a good boy. Can you do something for me, hmm, sweetheart?"

Cas focused his hazy with lust gaze at Dean and nodded. Not stopping the uncoordinated thrusts, looking more and more desperate by the second. 

"Want to see you touch yourself, my darling. Want to see just how much you're enjoying yourself, bouncing here up and down on my cock. Want to see you come, all over me, just as you keep fucking yourself onto it." 

He stopped, thighs in those stockings so tight around Dean's hips. Trembling with an effort to not come, probably.   
But Cas did it, and each labored breath he took was followed by the hungry clench of his ass, making Dean groan. 

"Come on, pretty boy. Can you do it for me?" 

It was Dean almost coming on the spot while he watched Cas doing exactly what was asked of him.   
With just one arm left for balance, another sneaking into his soaked panties, gripping his own cock tight and keening loudly with it. 

"There you go, sweetheart. Does it feel it good?" 

"Yes, it does... It feels so good... Dean..." 

"I'm here, Cas. Come on, darling, move those perfect hips for me. Want to feel you come, just take what you need." 

And that he did. 

Dean still whispered every praising word that came to his mind as he watched.   
Enraptured, such beauty and grace above him, that man he loved so much getting lost in his own passion and pleasure.   
Shaking with it, the red tip of his cock peeking from the circle of his fingers and the confines of lace. 

Cas screamed as he came, his head thrown back in the unabashed pleasure.   
Hips ground down to Dean's, so fucking tight, so stunningly beautiful. 

Too beautiful for Dean to hold back any longer, moaning Cas' name with his own release that shook him to the bone. 

He _needed_ to touch, to feel Cas more, and, thankfully there were no protests as he grabbed him into a messy embrace.   
Only the stifled whine, lost in their kiss, as Dean drew Cas closer.   
Finally able to slide his palms over the stockings and the lace.   
Marveling at the slick heat when he edged the pushed aside thong. Traced the base of his own cock, buried so deep in Cas still. 

"Damn, baby... I'm gonna leave more often if you keep meeting me like that." 

"And I'm gonna kick you a lot more often if you try that." 

Grumpy. Even with his voice laced with bliss and fucked out satisfaction. 

"With those legs? It'll be worth it, pretty boy."


End file.
